Mobile communication has changed the way people communicate and mobile phones have been transformed from a luxury item to an essential part of every day life. The use of mobile phones is today dictated by social situations, rather than hampered by location or technology. While voice connections fulfill the basic need to communicate, and mobile voice connections continue to filter even further into the fabric of every day life, the mobile Internet is the next step in the mobile communication revolution. The mobile Internet is poised to become a common source of everyday information, and easy, versatile mobile access to this data will be taken for granted.
Third generation (3G) cellular networks have been specifically designed to fulfill these future demands of the mobile Internet. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is a collaboration among telecommunications associations from around the world whose purpose is to develop standards for wireless networks, which meet the demands of the mobile Internet. One of the projects undertaken by the 3GPP toward this end is referred to as the 3GPP long term evolution (3GPP LTE) project. The 3GPP LTE project has a broad set of objectives relating to specifications for data transfer rates and frequency spectrum utilization in wireless communication networks.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.